Catching the Wind
by Embodiment of Sekhmet
Summary: Squall takes a moment to ponder about the wind... A one-shot of the 5x8 variety.


(And Sekhmet said, let there be SquallxBartz, and there it was! Have I posted the first one? O.o Weee!!!

Anyway... this actually turned out to be more of a one-shot then a drabble, which was what I promised. I actually started writing it and didn't like the way it flowed so I started over. I like the ending though! ^_^

Please enjoy!)

**(Note: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! And all those who faved me! You guys rock!)**

* * *

**Catching the Wind**

By **EoSekhmet**

What is always changing, always moving, teases relentlessly, soothes patiently, worries constantly, and is ever wandering?

The answer is the wind.

It is an incredible force of nature that leave many awestruck by it's grace and power. It is intangible, untouchable, and yet it's force can topple even the mightiest of castles and keeps.

An unstoppable force...

That dances with and encourages fire, that swirls and moves water, that plays with and refreshes the earth...

Squall thinks that if anyone embodies that element it's Bartz. He's never met anyone like him, and knows deep down he never will.

Squall thinks Bartz is the embodiment of the wind because of many reasons...

Bartz is always changing, one moment he is delightfully cheery and overly obxnoctious, and the next he is serious and poised. He is a mimic warrior, thus is shifting his battle style constantly.

Bartz never stays still for long. The child warrior Luneth, the Onion Knight, once commented that he must have a permanent case of 'ants in the pants', and Squall quietly agreed as he watched him run around camp.

Bartz is a tease, even if he doesn't know it. Or perhaps he knows how eye catching his attire is, how complimenting his loose shirt and tight slacks are to his fetching features. How his milky eyes, which are the color of light toffee are always bright and inviting.

Bartz is always compassionate. His cheer brightens dark spots and soothes away worries. Cloud took a moment to point that out to Squall once, saying that Bartz had told him that if he couldn't help but worry about what consequence his actions would have, that he needed to act before he could worry. He went on to tell Cloud that as long as he always kept moving forward, that there would always be hope for the future. Squall thinks that for someone so young, the mimic warrior was very wise.

Bartz always has those he cares about on his mind. Squall knew that the moment Bartz turned around and came back to give Squall his good luck charm. But it was more then the feather, Bartz had to believe that Squall cared for him enough to make sure that he would keep his promise to return it to him, to stay safe enough to return it. When Bartz really worries, the worry occupies his whole mind, distracting him and building guilt like water against a weakened dam. Squall remembers a time when that happened, and hopes that he can be there to help him through his worries if they ever get that big again.

Bartz likes to wander. It astounds almost every other member of the warriors of harmony. The mimic is okay with moving without purpose as long as he is moving. His determination boggles the mind, after all, without purpose what is the point of moving at all? Squall knows that when Exdeath threatened that Bartz would wander in the void forever and Bartz merely replied that that actually didn't sound that bad, that he was dead serious. For Bartz, every moment he is alive is an adventure in itself. One has to wonder what kind of parents or caretakers a person had to have been raised by to have that kind of attitude. Bartz doesn't take life for granted that for certain.

Bartz fights like a demon. He is at ease using a gunblade as he is at throwing an axe or slashing a sword twice his size. He is adaptable and constantly learning. He gracefully jumps through the air, summoning holy orbs, or geysers of water, his speed outwitting even those foes that can fly, his nimble steps confounding those who would try to strike him down. The first time Firion saw him fight, even he, a weapons master, admitted to not ever wanting to face such an awe inspiring fighter in battle.

The mimic was a force to be reckoned with...

Just like the wind...

"Hey Squall, whatcha thinking so hard about?"

Squall blinked as the very person he was thinking of was suddenly hovering upside-down a few inches from his face. Bartz chuckled at Squall's slightly stunned expression from his perch on the boulder the other warrior was leaning on. He slipped forward a little suddenly and Squall grunted as the mimic braced himself against Squall's shoulders.

"Bartz, what are you doing?" Squall muttered quietly.

Bartz's grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry... At least I didn't fall, that would have been awkward huh?" Bartz replied.

Squall raised an eyebrow, thinking that he actually wouldn't have really minded if the other had fallen on him, but he wouldn't say that out loud, no sir.

But maybe...

Bartz's eyes widened as an expression he had never seen before crossed Squall's normally stoic face. A wicked grin tugged his lips up and his stormy eyes flashed with mischief. That was all the warning Bartz got before he felt a pair of hands either side of his chest and the world suddenly flipped.

He landed hard in a tangle of limbs, sprawled out on Squall's lap. He let out a loud squeak and his cheeks turned bright red as he tried to scramble up. Just as he was sitting up he felt those hands on him again, this time wrapping around him and pulling him tightly against Squall's front, so he was now seated on his friend's lap, his back pressed against the other warriors chest.

Squall buried his nose in the soft brown locks, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, wondering at the sudden sense of peace he felt deep within him.

"Uhh... Squall?"

"Hm?"

"A-Are you okay?" Bartz shuttered.

Squall chuckled and loosened his hold a little, enough so that Bartz could twist his head back if he leaned against Squall's shoulder.

"Never been better." Squall muttered, amused at the befuddled look the other was giving him.

In truth, that was the absolute truth. Even in his own world he had never felt as good as he did now, in a strange hostile environment, surrounded by strangers, with the very essence of the wind wrapped up in his arms.

"You sure? You're ah... Normally not... Uh, this... affectionate?" The last word came out in a questioning tone and Squall couldn't help the real smile that his lips were pulled into at the uncertainty.

"Maybe I should do this more often." Squall replied, moving one hand to the back of Bartz's head. Bartz's wide eyes took in Squall's expression and he returned the smile.

"You should smile more often Squall, you look really nice when you do." Bartz muttered.

Squall 'hmmed' in agreement before pulling Bartz's face closer and pressing his lips against the mimic's.

Toffee colored eyes widened for a moment and Bartz sat in shock. Squall let out a rumble of amusement, stroking his gloved fingers through the brunette's hair and used his other hand and arm to gently twist the man so he was more sideways in Squall's lap.

He pulled away slightly, but only enough so he could speak against the mimic's lips.

"'Caught you." He murmured affectionetely, smile still in place.

And unlike the wind, which would have smiled and slipped out of his grasp, with a teasing reply of 'I'm uncatchable.' or something to that effect, Squall felt the other's hand cup his cheek and could feel a warm smile against his lips.

"Yeah, you did."

**_And as the Lion stalked the Savannah, he knew that even if he was far away from his pride, that he was never really alone._**

**_The Wind was his companion, he had caught it, and it was his, and as he felt it rush around him he could not be more content._**

**_So the Lion stalked the Savannah the wandering Wind as his guide._**

(O.o In the game I was confuddled with the title of Squall's destiny Oddessy, but it fits in well here. I did not want this story to end! *Cries* Squall and Bartz are such a cute couple, I can see them spending the rest of their days with Boko the chocobo just going wherever the wind takes them...

Exspect more, so stay tuned! ^_^ That includes my WoLxZidane fic!)


End file.
